Jealous Much?
by Psych-Bite
Summary: Sasuke and Hinata come together to break up Sakura and Naruto after Sasuke accidentally got them together. Hinted NaruIno. NaruSaku NaruHina SasuHina SasuSaku
1. Plan

OK, I'm only writing this non-yaoi story because, some of my friends said I wouldn't be able to, so I am hoping to prove them wrong and Yes I will continue this until I'm finished with it.

* * *

Naruto had Sasuke's attention again, but this time not because he was being loud or rude, but because he was just sitting with his mouth…Shut. Sakura sat near Naruto looking at him with concern. Sasuke felt a prick of Jealousy wash over him, Naruto and Sakura were now dating thanks to him.

***Flash Back***

"_**Sasuke-kun**__"__ Sakura said a question in her tone "__**Hmm**__" he got out so she would continue, hoping she wouldn't ask him out "__**I was wondering…who you like more, me or Ino-pig**__" Sasuke really didn't want to give either girl hope, so he didn't answer. Naruto saw the tears coming to the girl's eyes._

"_**At least you could answer her Teme**__" he shouted coming closer to Sakura "__**Fine, Sakura?**__" she paused and looked over toward Sasuke "__**I dislike you and Ino equally**__" he said he said hoping the girl would get it and leave him alone. Sakura burst into tears again and Naruto held her close to him as she clutched onto his shirt. _

"_**You jerk don't talk to her like that!**__" Sasuke sighed and shook his head "__**Sakura-chan how about I take you out to eat?**__" Naruto whispered in a soothing tone, Sakura nodded yes and they walked away with Sakura's arm over Naruto's shoulder and Naruto's arm wrapped around her waist, and that is how it had started. _

***End Flash Back***

Now Sasuke was regretting not telling her the truth… that he actually really did like her.

***

Naruto sighed he had thought that Sakura was his dream girl: Strong, loud, Brunt, and…Independent. He was now realizing that she had OCD, and was controlling, bipolar, and had ADD, she was more work than he had ever thought plus she got scared over the smallest things.

Naruto wanted to break up, with his not so dream girl, but he couldn't think of how to do it the only thing he hadn't been wrong about was her strength, she could easily knock down the village if she got mad at him, or kill him.

Naruto decided even if the girl was clingy he would have her break up with him first. He snapped out of his daze state to have his girlfriend, he shivered at the thought and Sasuke staring at him, Sasuke looked mad.

Naruto thought about it and suddenly realized that he had been quite when alone this was a common occurrence but when in public he made them think of him as loud and rude…he hadn't said anything at all today, to anyone, he had been so immersed in his thoughts.

"Uh sorry, I'm like half asleep" Naruto knew they knew he was lying but they didn't question him, though Sakura stayed near him and constantly grabbed his arm when she felt jumpy. Naruto sighed hoping Sakura would get tired of him soon.

***

Sakura was happy when Naruto-dono finally spoken, he was never really quite except when they were alone and even then he would still laugh when she said something funny, she hoped that the aggravated and nervous look that had went over his face hadn't been caused by her.

She glanced at Sasuke-kun and suddenly felt depressed, and angry. Naru-dono was a good source of love and companionship but she felt minimal attraction to him his Heart was worn on his sleeve and she could usually read his emotions pretty well, Sasuke-kun on the other had was a mystery, he kept his emotions inside,

Except for anger and even that he had control over most of the time, unless it had to do with Naru-dono. Sakura watched as Naru-dono rose, she stood as well, Naru-dono on her left Sasuke-kun.

She sighed Naruto-dono was great to her, so she's not suppose to regret saying yes, not only was she dating a boy she had sworn she would never date, but she also had the feeling that Naru-dono was getting angry with her more quickly, and his eyes no longer showed love and admiration in them when he looked at her,

Instead they showed nervousness and regret. Sasuke-kun would get angry whenever Naruto said something wrong, that caused both boys to get bruised more often than before. Sakura felt Naruto suddenly kiss her cheek, and his hand entwine with hers.

***

Sasuke was watched patiently trying to figure a way to have the 'perfect' couple break up, an idea popped into his head, jealousy. He would make Sakura jealous and want to be with him again, but the only problem is who to use?

Ino was to attached to him, Tenten was in love with Neji, Temari lived in the sand more time than less, Sakura is the one he's trying to make jealous, so that left Hinata, who is in love with Naruto, and this would benefit her to.

"**I'm leaving guys bye**" he said with his back turned as he walked away from the training grounds, who cared if Kakashi got mad at him this was much more important. The Hyuuga residence was about seven miles from his house and his house was about nine miles from the training grounds so that would be sixteen miles in total.

The walk to the Hyuuga house was defiantly smaller than his but the Uchiha clan used to be the biggest family in Konoha, he walked up to the door and knocked a few times Neji opened the door, "**What do you want Uchiha**" Neji asked,

"**I wish to see Hinata-chan's father**" Neji looked shocked, the reason unknown to Sasuke. "**Uh…fine, whatever follow me**," Neji said moving aside to let Sasuke inside, "**What do you want to talk to Hiashi-sama about?**" Neji asked on there walk to Hiashi's office. "**I want to ask Hiashi-sama for his permission to go out with Hinata.**"

***

Hinata was confused; she was being called into her father's office, she could not figure out what she had done wrong, she had been training as hard as she possibly could, and had improved a lot.

She knocked on the door to her father's office, and was told to come in when she entered, she found Sasuke Uchiha and her father sitting on the ground around a table both with cups of tea in front of them.

"**You asked to see me father?**" Hiashi nodded "**Yes please take a seat next to our guest,**" Hinata shyly looked at Sasuke before setting herself down next to him "**This young boy has come her and properly asked if he could date you Hinata,**" Her father told her making he eyes go wide in shock and a blush set firmly on her cheeks.

"**What do you say Hinata?**" Her father was telling her to accept with his eyes, and she knew that having an Uchiha as a boyfriend would be a great opportunity for their clan "**I am honored, and accept.**" Her father nodded approvingly at her.

"**You two may leave now.**" Hiashi said to them both, they stood at the same time and left, "**Sasuke-kun, what is this about?**" Hinata asked once she and her boyfriend reached her room "**Jealousy.**" Sasuke stated as if it was obvious.

***

Sasuke sighed he would have to explain everything to Hinata, "**Who do you wish to make jealous, you could have anyone?**" Hinata asked confused "**Well…Sakura and Naruto are dating, and really like Sakura and I know you love Naruto for some reason, so, I was hoping we could help each other, by making them jealous.**"

Hinata let out a sigh of relief "**Is that all? Then I will gladly help you get your Sakura-chan, so I can have my Naruto-kun.**" Sasuke let a smile come to his face, Hinata was defiantly the best choice for this, plus they both held no attraction for each other.

"**Good. I'm glad we agree.**" Hinata smiled before Sasuke saw tears come to her eyes "**What's wrong?**" Hinata shook her head "**It just hit me that the one I love is dating the one he says he loves.**" Sasuke sighed Hinata was one of the emotionally stronger girls he knew, so he hadn't expected the news to hit her so hard.

"**I'm sorry Hinata, I…I didn't think that the news of them being together would have this effect on you, I'm sorry**." Hinata lightly brushed back the tears and sat on her bed "**No, it's not your fault, and thank you for coming to me for help.**" She patted the spot next to her and Sasuke sat down "**How do we start?**" Sasuke asked out loud.

"**Well I could join you at the training ground and we could tell them be are dating.**" Hinata supplied helpfully making Sasuke smirk, "**Hmm, we could walk there together, and link hand when we see them**" Hinata nodded in agreement, a blush going over her cheeks "**Yes that should work**"

***

_**Dono is often considered to show slightly less respect than sama and more than san.**_


	2. Dono?

Naruto sighed Sakura was getting more aggressive as time went on. Of course Naruto still felt the physical attraction he had before they started to date, but that was slowly being suffocated by her needy attitude,

Plus she would randomly start kissing him, once in a spar against Sasuke when Naruto had gotten close to her; she grabbed his arm and kissed him. This had shocked and embarrassed him, mostly because Sasuke and Kakashi had seen it.

"**Sakura-chan Sasuke's late aren't you worried?"** Sakura looked at him and smiled **"Naru-dono, I love you, not Sasuke, but I am worried."** Naruto faked a smile of relief, and kept look out for Sasuke.

When he saw Sasuke he was shocked to see Hinata holding his hand. Naruto immediately rushed over, his blood boiling **"Teme, Stay away from Hinata-chan!"** he shouted coming closer to the duo. Hinata fanned herself and a flush appeared on her face.

Naruto stopped in front of them **"N-Naruto-kun, don't be m-mad at Sa-Sasuke-kun"** Naruto looked at Hinata and backed away a few feet **"Fine! What's going on?"** Naruto asked not realizing he was acting like a jealous boyfriend.

Naruto watched Sasuke smirk and kiss Hinata on the cheek, he whole face went red **"Sorry dobe, but I can do whatever I want, she's mine."** Naruto paled and looked once again at Hinata who nodded in confirmation.

Sakura felt faint, Sasuke-kun just was holding Hinata-san's hand like he did it all the time, and he kissed her, it may have only been on the cheek but now Sasuke-kun was telling Naruto-dono (who was ignoring her and acting like a jealous boyfriend) that Hinata-san was his!

"**Hinata-san, is this true?"** Sakura asked coming to stand next to Naru-dono, and smirked when the pale eyed girl froze **"Y-yes Sakura-san." **Hinata-san said coming unfrozen, Sakura's eyes shifted to the new couples interlinked hands,

Sasuke-kuns's thumb was rubbing the top of Hinata-san's hand in a futile attempt to calm the fidgety girl down. The smirk faded, and she latched onto Naru-dono's arm, and felt suddenly angry, and disappointed,

"**Naruto-dono, are you coming with me and Ino-kun today?"** Naru-dono smiled brightly at her **"Of course Sakura-cha~n"** Sakura watched out of the corner of her eye as Hinata-san's face twitched , and she thought she saw a smirk cross the girls face.

"**Sasuke-kun"** everyone looked at the girl who suddenly had tears in her eyes, Sakura was shocked, and this was the first time Sakura had ever seen Hinata-san cry. **"Hinata-chan!" **Naru-dono yelled coming over to the girl who had collapsed in Sasuke-kun's arms, Sakura watched as the girls continued to cry, Hinata-san looked up at her and flushed red **"Hinata-chan what's wrong?"** Sakura asked coming to help the girl up.

"**Hinata-chan are you hurt?"** Sasuke asked after making Naruto and Sakura back off. "No I am uninjured" she whispered quietly **"I wanted to see Naruto-kun's reaction to a crying girl."** She whispered into his ear.

"**Hinata-cha~n, are you ok now?"** Naruto asked after awhile **"Y-yes Naruto-kun, I ju-just hurt my an-ankle."** She said simply a blush once again on her cheeks, she hated lying, but she resolved that it was to get her Naruto-kun.

"**Hinata, you really shouldn't react like that"** Hinata looked back at Sasuke confused **"Teme don't say that to a girl you're dating!"** Naruto said loudly, Sasuke leaned down and whispered for awhile in Hinata's ear, he said things like

"**Imagine Naruto in a bathing suit**" and such to make her blush, the last thing he said in a whispering tone was **"Hinata, nod you head and kiss my cheek."** Sasuke then pulled away Hinata was an almost purple red.

She then nodded and stood slightly on her tip toes and kissed Sasuke on the cheek **"C-call me later Sa-Sasuke-kun"** She said waving. She was about to leave before she turned with an apologetic smile on her face.

"**Sorry I almost forgot good bye Sakura-chan and N-Naruto-kun"** she said once again turning to walk away, frowning at herself, she was manipulating people's emotions now. She sighed and decided to talk more about the strategy with Sasuke later.

As she saw her house in the distance she then realized that her parents might expect her to marry Sasuke because of the formal way he had asked permission to date her.

Naruto frowned he did not at all like the idea of that Sasuke-teme dating his sweet, strong, fun, loving, and shy friend, but he had bee shocked when Hinata had kissed Sasuke and then almost forgotten to say good bye.

Hinata was usually so shy, why would dating Sasuke do anything about it? **"Naruto-dono it's time to meet up with Ino." **Sakura told him taking his hand and guided him around the village. "Hey Sakura-chan, why do you no longer call Ino a pig?"

Naruto watched as Sakura smiled before answering. **"I only called her Ino-pig, because we had been rivals, now that I'm with you there isn't a reason to compete with her."** she said sounding a bit ashamed at herself.

"Oh" was all Naruto could think of before being dragged into a sweet smelling shop **"Ino-kun, we're here!"** Sakura yelled upon entering. Ino came out of a back room with an apron on and a smirk

"**Ah...good to see you Naruto, so I see that Sakura is no longer my rival because of you?" **Naruto shrugged **"I guess"** and Sakura smiled evilly in Naruto's opinion at Ino who's smirk never left

"**I can see why she likes you; I mean you are a Lolita type of cute."** Naruto frowned; being called cute by this girl was in no way rewarding. Naruto shuddered if anything it was creepy.

"**He's mine, Ino-pig!" **Sakura yelled at her firmly gripping Naruto's hand **"Who you calling pig? Forehead!" **Sakura looked pissed before she forced a smile "**Come on there's a sale."**

Ino could see Sakura subconsciously wanted Naruto to break up with her, and she could see Naruto consciously wanted to break up with Sakura. So why aren't they breaking up? Was the question.

Then she saw the fear in Naruto's eyes. That's why! Naruto doesn't want Sakura to hurt him **"Hey Naruto."** Ino said latching onto his back, he didn't even flinch "Huh Ino" She could hear the strain in his voice

"**Ino-pig get off my Naruto-dono!"** Ino blinked was she the only one to hear the dono? Ino unlatched herself and walked on the other side of Naruto. **"Hey Sakura why do you call him Naruto-dono, why not call him Naruto-kun, or Naru-chan, or even Naruto-sama?" **She asked Sakura.

Ino watched and saw Naruto tilt his head in question and look at Sakura. Ino looked at Sakura as well, a blush marred Sakura's face, **"I uh, well I respect Naruto-dono." **She said with embarrassment not only evident on her face but in her voice as well.

Ino looked down and glared, Naruto was holding Sakura's hand. Ino immediately grabbed Naruto's other hand and smiled at Sakura, who had been paying attention to what Ino was doing.

"**Ino-pig, take your hands off my man!" **Sakura shouted as loud as possible, "**As you said earlier we have a sale to get to."** Ino said dragging Naruto and pinky out of the sweet smelling flower shop.

Sakura growled and Ino interlinked he fingers with Naruto's squeezing. Naruto stared at her and frowned, Ino pouted, and Naruto smiled **"Sakura its fine this way I can be closer to you both, we're all bonding." **Ino smirked now even she wanted Naruto.


	3. Shopping

_*Why is no one reviewing my story is it bad? I really was forced to write this story but it doesn't mean that I wouldn't like to see someone acknowledge my story with a review I've written two chapters for this story and still no one has yet to reviewed I'll be forced to stop writing this story and announce it as unwanted so un continued.*_

_*But I would like to thank __kitten1596__ and __Otaku Fuzion__ for adding the story to their favorites*_

_**REVIEW**_

Sasuke walked slowly off the training field he had been disserted there when Sakura had dragged her 'Boyfriend' away for some shopping. Sasuke slipped his hand in his pockets, and rolled his eyes better the dobe then himself. Hinata had wanted to see Naruto's reaction to a girl crying…Sasuke observed that he acted the same toward all girls crying. This piece of information was not helpful in the least. Sasuke closed his eyes and took a deep breath; the cold air chilling his throat.

Naruto; he had been chasing Sakura for years…and he finally was accepted by her…which probably meant he would keep her…but his reaction was that of an angry possessive boyfriend when he had seen Hinata with Sasuke…that in itself meant the blonde felt strongly towards the shy girl. Sasuke opened his eyes and resolved that if anything the plan would either succeed and Sakura would come crying to Sasuke…or it would fail and he would be expected to marry Hinata.

He preferred the first option due to the fact that he would finally be able to hold the emerald eyed girl in his arms, and also he did not wish to be married to Hinata. Sakura, no matter how badly he had treated her would usually always come back to Sasuke, her perseverance was one of the reasons he found himself drawn to her. Sasuke stopped once he reached his compound and looked around the outside to see if anyone was close enough to see him. The estate had been closed when the masquerade had happened, and everyone in awhile Sasuke would stop by to wish his family well, and tell them of his plans to avenge them.

He left carefully looking down the streets for people and then dashing to the other side of the road and started calmly walking the opposite direction he had taken to get there. He slowed as he passed the Hyuuga's house hold, but continued on as though he had never seen it. This day had dragged on for quite awhile and he was getting a bit sick of it, he trekked the way to his apartment, and walked up the stairs slowly, Jealousy was a tiring thing to manipulate and it was made even harder when the one manipulating it was jealous of the person they were trying to manipulate. Sasuke opened his door closed it, not bothering to lock it and collapsed onto his bed.

***

Naruto sat cross legged on the ground and pouted, the girls had been in the store for over an hour all due to some crazy sale. Now Naruto, as many people know is not very patient, and never had been so after the first five minutes he had wanted to run away and never come back, all because of all the pink and purple. He swore that those were the only colors in the store. "**Ino-pig! I saw it first give it BACK!!**" Naruto flinched; Sakura and Ino had been fighting since the beginning of the day right after Ino had called him 'cute' which lead to Sakura hugging him and yelling in his ear. Due to the pink haired girl he swore he was going deaf.

Naruto looked over to wear the girls were fighting over a pair of sunglasses; the point of a ninja having sunglasses was lost to him. Naruto looked over to the jewelry section and smiled as if contented by gleaming metal and gems. Naruto felt himself being pulled up to a standing position and glared at "**What do you think you're doing just sitting there!**" Sakura yelled. He faked a smile "**Jus' waiting for you Sakura-chan**" She huffed but let go of his jacket and went back to where Ino had been and started sorting through the sweaters.

Naruto had never seen the girl wear anything other than her everyday red outfit, so finding that the girl had other styles of cloths came as a shock to him. He shook his head and sat back down cross legged on the floor. If It had been Hinata he dated instead of Sakura he could probably be eating ramen right now. Naruto's eyes widened a bit, he couldn't think of Hinata that way they were just _friends_ and she was also dating his supposed best friend. Wait supposed? Sasuke was his best friend even if he had sto- Naruto decided it would be best if he stopped thinking about it.

_**REVIEW**_

_*PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW I really can't write anymore of the story without reviews because they are my inspiration to continue so PLEASE REVIEW!*_


	4. Make it look Makeout

*_eh sorry about complaining about no reviews I was frustrated, and thank you to the people who did review I enjoyed reading them and the last one I got gave me the push to continue this chapter. So thank you to_ '-'-'-'Derabenu-'-'-'-' *

Sasuke gazed at his ceiling in no way was he wanting to marry Hinata but for her that was going to be a constant pressure, and in every way did he want to marry Sakura but maybe that was just getting ahead of himself. He only just realized his real feelings for her and they were a complete mess, he likes her; she annoys him, she likes him; he hurts her, not the best way to have a relationship. He shook his head sure their relationship would be a field of conflicts but at least they'd be together.

Ok the having a relationship thing might be a bit of a problem if Naruto objected. The shit head, of course he'd object he 'loves' her and has from the beginning, in no way could Sasuke change that, but maybe, just maybe, Hinata could. Yeah, he'd seen the look on Naruto's face, jealous, and angry, not to mention he acted like Hinata was cheating on him, what was with the having to explain themselves.

Wasn't it obvious what they were trying to do? He bet it was to outsiders, and Neji had seemed a bit taken aback by the news of him wanting to date Hinata. Ok maybe not that obvious, but really. Sasuke counted the little dots on the ceiling and glanced at the clock, losing his place in the process. He cursed, 4:00 he had 15 minutes to get dressed and get Hinata, and head to the mall.

They had worked out that being seen and talked about was a good way to get into Sakura and of course Naruto's heads. "Hmm I wonder who will break up with whom?" He mumbled to himself as he walked out the front door not really realizing he had said it out loud. But did it really matter if Naruto ended it or if Sakura did? Nope, not so much as long as Sasuke got the girl. Yeah… that sounds nice him getting the girl, and to think some people think he's gay. Nope, he's just not a manwhore.

Sasuke shook his head and chuckled. Before he fixed his features into the perfect popsicle. As in cold, expressionless, and well smexy. His mask broke as he thought that, yes, he knows he's gorgeous but that doesn't make him perfect, he scoffed. Um yes it did make him perfect. He shoved his hands in his pockets and slumped a little placing his 'mask' back on as well as he turned into the walkway of Hinata's house.

He knocked and waited for Neji to answer the door. When he heard the door knob turning he was surprised to be facing Hinata's little sister…what was her name again? Never mind it doesn't matter. "I'll get Hinata." She closed the door. He frowned, well that was rude. He rolled his eyes realizing that he probably would have done the same thing. A few minutes later he heard speaking inside the door and a curse and an apology. Then the door started opening.

Sasuke's eye's widened…gorgeous. Wow Hinata was just, wow. "Wow" he mumbled out and a flush covered her face. "Th-thank you Sasuke-san" She bowed. He reached for her hand as his eyes swept over her. A silk turquoise crop top, with hip hugger black jean pants, she'd lost the jacket but the headband was around her waist as a belt and her bangs were clipped and her face was made up beautifully.

If this doesn't make Naruto rethink Sakura, Sasuke had no clue what would. "What's with the get up? You look Gorgeous. Is this for the plan?" Sasuke asked in a rush as they walked away from the porch her arm in his. "U-um I um…uh ye-yeah." Her face was once again bright tomato red. She wasn't used to such complements, especially not from Sasuke. Neji had thought she looked good to, she could tell from the raised eyebrow.

Sasuke side glanced at Hinata and she had a thoughtful look on her face, "What are you thinking about?" She looked at him out of the corner of her eye before looking forward again, "I don't think what we're doing is right, Sasuke-san" she said her voice not breaking as she spoke. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "and what are we doing that is so wrong?"

If I remember correctly she's the one that's manipulating the emotions of the people around her. "Hinata?" He asked after she had not responded. "Well, I have done more of the manipulation as you already know and I also have a feeling I have not been acting very nicely to Sakura…she's never hurt me, why should I be trying to hurt her? They're together and happy…so, why aren't we?"

She took a breath after that and looked down- away from Sasuke's gaze. "We aren't happy because they aren't in love. If they we're then…I don't know." He answered honestly. She nodded, already having thought that and just confirming it from Sasuke. "Yeah…I decided to up the game and be a catch instead of a girl who may or may not be chunky." She giggled. Sasuke's lips twitched a bit at the corners.

If they didn't get what they wanted out of this at least he would have made one friend through it all. He really hoped he wouldn't lose any in the process either, no matter how much he acts like he doesn't care, his friends are some of his most important people and he didn't like them leaving him. "Hinata's your so cute with your confidence in what your saying" He chuckled and watched her face light up in a red flame consuming her cheeks.

She slapped his arm with the hand that wasn't wrapped around his arm and smiled. "Sh-shut up." She giggled at him. They both smiled at each other (a bit like a weak smile on both their faces but a smile nonetheless.) and looked forward. Soon they could see the mall in the distance and Hinata flipped her cell phone out and glanced at the time; 4:30. It had already been about fifteen minutes since Sasuke had come and gotten her.

She slid the phone back into her pocket and bit her lip, Sasuke noticed and nudged her with his shoulder "You shouldn't bit your lip it'll make them rough. He pulled some chap stick out of his pocket and handed it to her. "Here: use this, I hardly ever do so its fine." She rolled her eyes but popped the cap off and applied a little to the bottom lip before rubbing her lips together and putting the lid back on.

Hinata smiled at Sasuke as she handed him his chap stick back. "T-thanks, Sasuke-san" He nodded and slid the stick in his pocket, leaving his hand in his pocket he shrugged. "Hey-hey, is th-that Naruto and Sakura?" He looked forward his eyes wide, and gulped, "Yup" He slid his arm out of Hinata's and instead put it over her shoulder, her arm wrapped itself around his waist.

If they had done it the opposite way Sasuke would have to crouch because of their height difference. "Do they see us?" He questioned her glancing at her in the process. "U-um I don't think so, wh-why don't we go over and say hi." She suggested. Sasuke rolled his eyes or but his gaze had turned back to Sakura. "Sounds good, but no crying it'll ruin your makeup" He chuckled as a smile went over her face as a red filled it.

"I'll get their attention-" Hinata covered his mouth with his hand her face suddenly right in front of his. He raised an eyebrow in question looking straight into her eyes. Then he realized the from the right angle it would seem as though they were kissing so he placed his hands on her back and smirked. "Nice idea" He mumbled into her hand. She tilted her head a little so it look as if they we're getting into it and Sasuke's fingers went a little under her crop top.

"TEME! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU MMMAKINGOUT WITH!" Sasuke chuckled yet again, he was sure this was a record and Hinata pinched her lips to make them red as Sasuke's would be from breathing through a hand. Her head turned away from Sasuke but her hands fell on his shoulders and her body didn't move. Sasuke kept his hands where they were, and looking around Hinata's head to see Naruto storming towards them.

The said dobe stopped dead in his tracks as he took in Hinata's face, "H-Hinata? What are you doing with Sasuke?" Sasuke rolled his eyes, his hands moved down and rested on her waist and he turned her to face Naruto, his hands still on her and she leaning against him. "I thought I already to-told you th-that we're tog-together now, N-Naruto-kun" She stuttered out, her face a cherry red.

"Really, dobe are you that forgetful? We were on the training ground only a few days ago and we announced it." Naruto bit his lip as his eyebrows came together. "Well yeah, b-but I thought you we're making out with some random fan girl or something…" Sasuke let a little fake shock enter his face. "You think I would let a 'random' as in any girl that walks kiss me, do you not know me at all?"

Naruto sighed, and looked at Sasuke who was now staring past him. Naruto's eyes widened, he'd forgotten about Sakura and stormed over to break up Sasuke's 'affair' which turned out to be a normal (not so normal) makeout session between two people that were going out…are going out. He turned his head around slightly and saw Sakura walking up to them…at least she didn't look too mad.

Well that was what Naruto thought before she bashed him on the head. Sakura rolled her eyes at Naruto's fake whimpers and crying of 'that hurt Sakura-chan' and 'why'd you go and do that Sakura-chan' She was getting sick of it, so sick she'd stopped with the honorifics hoping Naruto would catch what she was trying to do…which happened to be not to make her explode. She glanced at Hinata and took a step back. "DAMN"

She stated looking the girl up and down…she'd always thought Hinata was chubby…man was she wrong. "I love your outfit" She exclaimed just then noticing hands on said girls waist, She looked up to meet Sasuke's gaze and blushed, he didn't usually pay so much attention to her. She smiled at him and then looked over to where her boyfriend was sitting on the ground.

"Naruto, get up. I wanted to see a movie and get there before all the seats are taken." She huffed a little but looked back at Sasuke. "What did you come over here for anyway?" She asked, they had been talking…discussing…arguing about what movie to see, Naruto wanted to see the action, Sakura wanted to see the Comedy, she doesn't like action/comedy. So there was a bit of a dispute.

Naruto was standing and by her side in a second, "Well I saw Sasuke with his hands almost up a girls shirt and it looked like they we're making out…the girl turned out to be Hinata…" Sakura looked at Hinata whose face was a lot redder then the last time she'd looked, then she looked at Sasuke who smirked. She glared at him. "Well now, Naruto why'd you go and interrupt?"

She was still looking at Sasuke as she asked this hoping for a certain reaction…and she got it. She looked over to Naruto before smiling at the couple. "You guys are really cute, ya know? I think its just great we all are **in** relationships." Sasuke nodded slowly as in comprehension, though to what neither her nor he had a clue. Naruto raised an eyebrow at Sakura, recently they'd been fighting.

And yes he was well aware that all couples fought, but Sakura or he himself would start something out of the smallest little movement of eye of of hand or a tiny mistake. "Sakura, come on, I don't like you looking at Sasuke like he's a lollipop you wanna lick." He stated kicking the dirk as he watched her move to face him. "Your right, so now should I want to lick your lollipop-ever?"

Naruto grinned. "Nooo…but you'll wanna ride my disco stick." She rolled her eyes and conked him on the head. Before turning to face the mall, which was where they had been headed. She looked back at Sasuke and Hinata. "Bye, Ill see you to later, cant wait to here more stories of you guys making out." She smirked as a frown covered both of their faces. She looked to her side.

Naruto was dragging his feet…again. She grabbed his arm, tightened her grip, and dragged Naruto to the mall. God this is getting old…Sasuke and Hinata so can't be a couple…and if they were there would be no way they'd make out in public, they are probably really against pda…she sighed in frustration…she didn't know any of this, they could love displaying their love, but still…

Sakura scowled at Naruto, they had to break up, she couldn't take being **his** girlfriend anymore, it was frustrating. Sure she was needy and winey and jumpy but that didn't mean he needed to tell her that…

*_Ima end it there, thanks for reading._*


	5. Sick?

*Thank you to anyone who reviewed the previous chapter, not a lot of thought went into it so I just hope it was good*

Sakura stopped dragging Naruto after they turned a corner and faced him "What was that?" She asked him her voice hushed so that the couple they had left behind wouldn't hear them. "What was what, Sakura-chan?" He asked his voice a little high pitched. She rolled her eyes and huffed, "Why were you so upset that Sasuke was kissing a girl, it seemed like you got madder when you told me it turned out to be Hinata, Are you gay or something?" She said the last part as a mumble but Naruto had caught it.

His Face lit up, "Sakura! How could you think that of all people? You're **my **girlfriend, I wasn't mad because Sasuke was kissing a girl, I was mad because the girl that was kissing Sasuke turned out to be Hinata." He huffed out not really thinking about the implications of his words but his eyes widened as he thought over what he had said, dear god he liked Hinata…

Sakura felt her self frown at the '**my** girlfriend' part but her frown almost turned into a smile at everything else he said. "Naruto do you like Hinata?" She questioned trying not to sound to anxious to hear the response. Naruto raised his shoulders in a shrug and she deflated, she shouldn't have gotten her hopes up, Hinata had liked him for years and he'd never noticed it before, he probably thought of her as a sister.

Well if Hinata wasn't going to get Naruto to break up with her…"Naruto, I heard a scary noise." She wined loudly in his ear, he flinched but wrapped an arm around her waist; she cuddled into his shoulder and chattered about anything while they walked towards the mall. "Naruto, can we see a comedy, please? I want to laugh…" Naruto rolled his eyes and nodded, there was really no use in fighting anyway.

When they got there Naruto grabbed the tickets while Sakura picked out some snacks she wanted. Naruto couldn't help but to think that to much eating might make her fat…gross, a fat Sakura then she'd be the pig not Ino, cause she'd be the pink fat one. Naruto chuckled at his own thoughts amusing himself with it for a moment before joining Sakura to go into the movie.

…

Sasuke sighed after that excursion with Hinata he was exhausted even though they hadn't done anything really other than walk around and fake make out in a few places, he still heard the whispers around them and was sure that Naruto and Sakura were hearing about it, what had really exhausted him was when Sakura had come over to see them a few hours ago. Naruto was with her of course but the way she looked at them was like she knew what was up.

It wouldn't really be a surprise, Sakura was smart she probably thought they were up to something, but she had also looked at him coldly when Naruto had told her about the 'making out'. She probably wasn't too happy that she wasn't going to be his second kiss, though he really hated to count Naruto as his first. Sasuke wrapped his arm lightly around Hinata's waist as they walked home from the mall.

He felt like they understood each other. They are both after the same thing and both lost the ones they want because they were too shy to say anything. Hinata glanced at Sasuke they hadn't really talked much since their encounter with 'The Couple' but Sasuke seemed more relaxed then he had been earlier. "This was nice." She told him looking forward. It had been a nice time.

Sasuke looked over at her and smirked pulling her closer. "Ohh, so now you're in love with me too." He joked; Hinata rolled her eyes and swatted his arm. "You're such a dork." She smiled and laughed. "Why are you being so mean, Hinata-chan~" His smirk almost turned into a smile. "Does this mean you want to break up with me?" Hinata looked at him slyly. "Were we ever going out, oh yeah…this was supposed to be a date right?"

They both laughed, and Hinata watched as her residence slowly got closer. "Hey," she looked over at him "I really did have a great time. I hope when this is all over we can hang out more." She smiled at him and lightly touched his arm. He nodded slowly and they separated at her house, he watched her walk inside and smiled when the door close. "Yeah, we should do this more often when everything turns out." He mumbled.

…

Naruto yawned and stretched his arms above his head as they walked out of the theater, Sakura was following closely behind her arms crossed. "I don't think I laughed during the entire movie." She admitted a frown on her face. Naruto looked behind him out of the corner of his eye and nodded. "Yeah, it totally sucked." He slowed down his pace till they were next to each other; he didn't like being the one to lead her.

"Where should we go now?" He questioned his arms behind his head as he walked. "I don't really feel like doing anything else…just take me home." She mumbled looking down. At least this date had included less small talk. Naruto nodded. Sakura seemed less and less interested in spending any extra time with him, he wasn't complaining but if she wanted to break up with him, he wasn't sure why she wasn't.

Sakura always knew what she wanted and usually that want circled around Sasuke so he was surprised that they've been going out as long as they have. Sakura glanced inside the flower shop as they passed it by. "H-Hey, Naruto you can just go home, I'm going to visit with Ino. I have some stuff I need to catch her up on." She noticed Naruto's eyes lighten when she mentioned Ino's name. So she frowned.

Naruto nodded and kissed her on the cheek, squeezed her hand and said good bye. Sakura watched him walk away, a pang in her heart as he did. She shook her head and turned around walking back to the flower shop and walked inside, the bell ringing as she did so. "Who's here, ya know it's near closing!" Sakura raised an eyebrow at the voice coming from a room in the back.

Ino walked out wiping her hands on a rag she looked up to see Sakura standing in front of the door a quizzical look on her face. "Oh it's you." Sakura rolled her eyes, "Yeah, it's me." Ino grinned and sashayed around the counter, and wiggled her eyebrows. "So what's up?" She asked leaning on the counter near Sakura, said pink haired girl looked down, "Ino, have you, do you…is Naruto hot?"

She rushed the last part out quickly wanting to get the question over with. Ino's eyes sprang open. "W-What," she looked a bit shocked "why are you asking me?" She questioned. She and Sakura had always been rivals but the discussion of boys rarely ever made its way into the conversation. "You're my best friend and we never talk about this kind of stuff." She mumbled looking all too innocent.

A raised eyebrow was the response to that. "Well, I don't really have a ton of girl friends around here that I can just chat with about Naruto…I mean people still don't like him very much in the village, that includes most of the female population." Sakura figured her reasoning was intelligent but it sounded a bit stale to her. "Plus, I think he might want to…you know."

Ino's eyes sprang open at her last statement. "W-what, really? Naruto, our Naruto, wants to…oh my god, does this mean your thinking about…With Naruto!" Sakura's heart started to race, she had not really thought that through…did talking about it mean she wanted to do it. She had kind of implied it, but ew, so not ready for that. Sakura quickly shook her head.

"N-NO! I just thought…Well I don't know, I was wondering for, I guess my own ego?" Sakura swallowed thickly. This was a lot harder than she thought it would be, but then again it is Ino. Who was nodding slowly as if in understanding? "Well, I guess he kind of is. But I really don't think hot would be a good word to describe him, more like kind of cute." Ino blushed as she elaborated her thoughts.

Sakura bit her lip and frowned. She thought Naruto was cute. Ino's eyes lit up, that meant she totally wanted to gossip. "Oh my god have you been hearing the talk about Sasuke? I hear he's been making out with a cute girl with short hair all over the village…I wonder who it is… I mean this is great news." Sakura raised an eyebrow, her silent way to ask what the hell Ino was thinking.

"It's just, well; at least now we know that Sasuke likes the opposite sex." Sakura nodded but then stopped, they talked and gossiped about Sasuke on a daily basis, but she still hadn't told Ino about the 'Hinata thing'. "Um, yeah…about that. Sasuke is kind of sort of dating Hinata Hyuuga," Ino's mouth dropped, and for a second she looked like a gapping fish. "I am soooo sorry I didn't mention it, but it's just that, everyone except Hinata went after Sasuke, and SHES the one that gets him, how **sick** is that?"

…

Ino looked at Sakura and then reassessed…did Sakura Haruno just call Hinata and Sasuke a sick couple. "Um, Sakura, Sasuke **and **Hinata deserve to be happy, if they are when together then how in all hell is **that** sick?" She questioned, of course she had been aware of the way she had sounded, which was repulsed by what Sakura was implying. Ino felt her teeth push against each other.

The thought really of messing up her perfect teeth was the only thing that silently calming. Sakura was staring at her. "What, you expect me to be on **your **side, Sakura, we are **rarely** friends. If you still haven't got over Sasuke even though you have a great guy like Naruto, then you are seriously **messed up**." Sakura's nosed curled, "You freaking bitch!"

Ino rolled her eyes is a snide manner. When had they ever got into an argument **without** name calling? "Just get the hell out of **my **store, I don't want you here and it's passed closing." She watched Sakura's jaw tighten like hers had, and storm out of the store before she put her head on the counter. Whatever game Naruto and Sakura were playing one of them was going to end up getting hurt and wanting to be.

*If you like it tell me, I keep writing and start on the next chapter soon, though I don't think this story will have many chapters, but I am happy that I am making this story my goal to be the first one I ever finish.*


	6. Would you?

_*I hope you like this chapter, the last one took a few days but I'm pretty sure this one might too, you know how you get an idea for a scene and write it down, well my ideas come at different times and parts of the story so it takes a little while to get in order, I'm glad for the readers and reviewers. Also I got a friend of mine to draw a cover so you can see what their kind of like and here's the link, (http_:_/_i382_._photobucket_._com_/_albums_/_oo263_/_EmoAthiest_/_JealousMuchCOVER_._jpg) just like get ride of the underscores also if anyone can draw a better picture just send me the link in a message and if I like it I'll put in the next chapter. My favorite I will put on my profile [I'll name you as the artist of course though (:]_

…

"**I'm **the one that's messed up?" Sakura threw her hands in the air as she walked quickly down the streets, "Well who the hell is the **PIG **that just threw me out of her store, hm?" Her jaw was starting to hurt and all she really wanted to do was sit down and take a breather. Of course the things with Ino had always been complicated; usually what Ino wants Ino gets.

Sasuke fortunately was immune to this fact and thought they were both equally annoying, Sakura stopped in her tracks and leaned against the building she had been walking passed. "I need to break thing off with Naruto…but, I don't want to hurt him." Plus, she thought, the only reasonable explanation she could come up with is that she's still in love with Sasuke.

Sakura pushed off from the wall and continued down the lane…she and Ino hadn't got into a fight in a while and each time it would take a little bit to heal the burns. "I am so not mess up…" She stated to herself glancing around. The streets were empty and the lights were on. It had gotten late. "Damn it" Her mom would be so pissed. Once again she was late…and this time she couldn't blame Naruto.

Sakura rolled her eyes. Naruto was like the perfect excuse because he just plain shut up her parents she couldn't really explain it but they didn't say anything when he was around or about him when he wasn't. Sasuke however always got them talking and gossiping. "I swear if dad wasn't straight he'd be a flaming gay." Sakura rolled her eyes and smiled the argument with Ino all but forgotten.

_Naruto is so sweet to me and cares about what I think and really listens to me…_"I'll break up with him tomorrow, at training." She nodded to herself in confirmation and counted the steps till she got to her parents loft. Pulling out her key she turned her hand and placed it in as the door swung open. "Shit!" she shouted stepping quickly away from the door, her eyes wide.

"Where have you been?" Sakura shook her head clearing it of the thought that it was an axe murderer. "I-I was out with I-Naruto, Father." He nodded his green eyes bright and calculating her words as he moved aside to let her in. "So how is Ino?" He asked with a smirk. "A bitch; as always father." She said back just as smug. "By the way, I'm breaking things off with Naruto."

The way it was said was casual as if it hadn't really mattered to her. She glanced at him as she put her coat on its hanger. "Ah, that's good. I mean why?" She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Not as if you'd care father but we just don't have that same spark that started the relationship in the first place." His eyes squeezed together but he nodded.

"I think it's about time you went to bed, Sakura." She nodded and headed up the stairs. "Goodnight father." She shouted on her way up. _Mother is out again…_She couldn't help but think that as she got ready for bed. As she crawled into bed she made sure to set the clock for early and rechecked the post-it she had made saying '_**Naruto I don't think things are working out.**_' This is what she had planned to say.

…

Hinata smiled as she fell back onto her bed, _Sasuke was so sweet today._ Hinata was so happy with the time spent away from home and with Sasuke. She closed her eyes and imagined Sasuke's face. Then her eyes popped open as she realized what she was doing.

_I can't be crushing on Sasuke…I…I like Naruto-kun, don't I? _Hinata chuckled and rolled her eyes. _Yeah right, like I'd ever move on from my Naruto-kun. The plan is just going good, it's going great._ Hinata licked her lips and rubbed her eyes. A yawn pulled itself from her chest and she sniffed.

_I need to go to bed._ She walked out of her room and down to her father's workroom. "Father?" she questioned knocking. A grunt was her response so she cracked the door and stood in the opening. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to bed." He nodded to her and she bowed before leaving the room and closing the door.

On her way back to her room she also said good night to Neji who had a weird type of music pulsing from his room it sounded as if people we're talking fast to the beat of the instrumentals. _Neji-kun is so strange_. She made her way back into her room and striped off her shirt before switching the light out and snuggling up in her bed.

She looked at the wall where a picture of her Naruto-kun hung and smiled and yawned _Today was so tiring, Good-night Naru-kun, I love you. _ She said a silent prayer for her and Sasuke's plan to work out were it wouldn't have everyone getting hurt and hoped for all of their happiness.

…

Naruto bit his inner lip tightly as he walked away from Sakura; of course he had wanted to get away for awhile and was relieved but also stressed by not knowing what would come next. _Sakura is way to clingy for me, I CAN'T handle it!" _Naruto sighed not all that happy with himself and put a smile on his face. He really was uncomfortable with his relationship and wanted to…break up with his (not so) dream girl.

_Happy, Happy think Happy, ohhh shiny! _Naruto stared at the orange chain hanging from a manikin inside the window of a store he had been passing by. _ If I only was a rich bastard then I'd have whatever I wanted…Like Sasuke does. _ The blonde boy squinted in thought and slowly came to the realization that with Sasuke he **could **get what he wanted, what he wanted being a girlfriend without pink hair and a girlfriend that was an Heiress to the Hyuuga clan. (No not Hanabi you perverts')

His eyes moved from the window to the building across the street which strangely had a boy standing or rather walking at a slow pace in front of it. _WAIT is that, it is! _"OI SASUKE!" he yelled. As Sasuke slowly walked over Naruto couldn't help but realize he was extremely jealous of Sasuke, the damn bastard had a girl he wanted and he didn't even realize it…Maybe the same bastard who has he can help me win her without realizing he's doing it…

_Naruto, be sane, Sasuke is a smart duckass. I need to ask him for help without him knowing what he's agreeing to because Ninja's can't break a promise! _Naruto smiled happy he had a nindō that could actually make him have immediate results was amazing to him. _Well not immediate but slow and sure always wins the fight, Believe It!_

…

Sasuke hopped a bit on his way back to his residence, it wouldn't make much sense but he figured that Hinata was the best girl in the world if not for the fact that Sakura's the prettiest girl in the world Hinata would have her beat on that too. Sasuke sighed calming himself down. The happy thing just wasn't his cup of tea, though a cup of tea did sound pretty good at the moment.

Sasuke sighed before he spotted a bit of orange across the road. _I wonder if that's Naruto…_"OI SASUKE!" _Yup it is…_Sasuke rolled his eyes and grunted slowly crossing the street and going over to the blonde. He and Naruto were sort of friends and if Sasuke was going to find out anything new about Sakura fox-boy would be the one to listen to (Not talk because Uchiha's rarely talk hehe)

"Hn" He watched Naruto nod as if he understood where he was coming from and they continued to traverse the sidewalk side by side. "Hey, I wanted to tell you something," Sasuke smirked _Of course, let it all out dobe, for now I am a container for you to spill gossip into._ "Ok, you know my and Sakura-chan are going out. So it's like this, I think I may like someone else, no positive yet but still, just the thought, it kind of makes me feel as if I'm cheating on Sakura…So I wanted your help."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow not all that surprised that Naruto had continued to speak until he was almost done explaining and then expected Sasuke to agree to something without knowing what it was first. "Why do you want to break up with Sakura?" That was what he had gathered from all Naruto had said also including without realizing it that he had moved on and wanted help to do that further but not elaborating for fear of Sasuke's response.

"Ok, Sakura is like a total babe, and yeah I love her, but I'm not in love with her." Sasuke looked at him and nodded as if saying '_I know what you mean' _without words. "And what you want me to help you break up with her without breaking her heart…?" Naruto nodded wildly and rather giddily.

...

_Thanks for reading and I am so sorry it took so long but if you are a fellow writer you know how we can sometimes get in those stumps, plus I'm helping my friend write a book, so yeah but really I am sorry!_


End file.
